


Sleeping with a Superhero

by Tsaiko



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaiko/pseuds/Tsaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with a superhero often resulted in some interesting late night problems, as both Billy and Teddy discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with a Superhero

Teddy was not a light sleeper. 

Truth was, Teddy could sleep through just about anything, including but not limited to car alarms, riots, alarm clocks, tornados, barking dogs, earthquakes, and space alien attacks. He was not even exaggerating on that last one.

In fact, Teddy's ability to sleep through practically anything was a team joke. He'd fallen asleep after an all-nighter and had slept through an attack on the base. He still insisted that was not his fault and no one should be forced to deal with supervillains with less than three hours worth of sleep. His teammates still teased him about it.

There was, however, one thing Teddy could not sleep through, and that was being cold. Which was kind of a problem. Billy might complain that Teddy took up the whole bed, but at least he didn't steal all the covers. Unlike Billy, who could somehow manage to wrap himself up in every scrap of blanket on the bed. Like now.

It was still late at night. That's all Teddy could really tell because he did _not_ want to look at the clock and find out just how late it was. Ignorance was bliss. Soft light bled through the blinds and he could faintly hear the sounds of the city. Life in New York was never completely quiet.

With a groan, Teddy turned over, hoping to at least steal a sheet back from Billy. All he found was an empty space in the bed where Billy usually slept. This confused him for about five second until he looked up.

Billy was about three feet off the bed, floating and bathed in an eerie, cold blue light. 

This would be much more disturbing 1) if Billy didn't do this at least once a week and 2) if Teddy didn't want to go back to sleep so bad that he could taste it.

There was only one thing to do. Teddy reached up, snagged one of the blankets that made Billy resemble a giant burrito, and tugged. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes Billy would gently roll over while still floating and Teddy could unwind the blanket. This was not one of those times. Instead, Billy whined at him and somehow managed to wrap the blankets around him even tighter.

Time for Plan B. Teddy reached up and poked Billy in the side. Hard.

The sensation was akin to having his ears pop only all over; the sudden release of pressure as Billy's magic stopped all at once. Billy fell three feet, yelped, bounced, flailed, and then proceeded to roll off the bed. Teddy scrambled over and peered at him from the edge of the bed.

"You okay?"

"I don't... I think so. Hit my elbow. What just happened?" Billy asked. He slowly got up off the floor and sat back down on the bed.

"You were doing the floating thing," Teddy informed him. Billy stared.

"Oh. Okay. And you had to wake me up?"

"You had all the blankets." Teddy ignored the way Billy rolled his eyes. No matter how many times Teddy told him, Billy refused to believe that he stole all the covers. 

"Sure. Whatever. Let's just go back to bed."

\---

Billy always woke up all at once. In fact, he woke up so quickly that he always had to spend a disorienting moment or two figuring out where he was and what was going on. He didn't really find it strange. When you were a superhero, you learned to wake up quickly. Tonight the only really confusing thing was the lack of alarms, shouting, or explosions.

It was three o'clock in the morning according to the alarm clock. Why was he even awake?

Groaning, Billy buried his face in his pillow. There was only one other reason why he'd wake up in the middle of the night. Teddy must have shifted forms in his sleep. 

He didn't want to look, but Billy knew he was going to have to. Billy turned over. Blonde hair and green skin and muscles. Usually Teddy shifted into the Hulkling at night. Usually. There was nothing quite so disconcerting as waking up in bed with Jean Grey or Spiderman.

Part of him just wanted to go back to sleep. The problem was that the bed they had - a $20 special they'd bought off a graduating senior – was not the sturdiest thing in the world. It creaked and groaned at the slightest movement. Having to support Hulkling's weight couldn't be good for it.

"Teddy," Billy said his voice rough with sleep. No answer.

"Teddy." He spoke louder this time.

"Teddy." Not even a twitch.

" _Theodore._ "

That worked. Teddy jerked awake, eyes fuzzily focusing on him. He yawned. Then Teddy stretched until muscles rippled under green skin. "I changed in my sleep again." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, that's why I woke you up," Billy replied. Teddy snorted. 

"Why? Not like I turned into Captain America this time." Teddy had the nerve to grin.

"That's not funny." Billy had been apologizing so desperately, he'd rolled right out of bed. Teddy had laughed himself sick once he'd realized Billy was all right. He still hadn't let Billy live it down. "Besides, I was afraid your weight would break the bed."

"It seems to be holding up just fine," Teddy said. The look he gave Billy made the room suddenly seem way too warm.

He could think of dozens of reasons why this was a bad idea. Teddy had an exam tomorrow and had stayed up late studying. He had an 8am class. The bed really had been making some truly distressing noises.

It was just so hard to say "No" when Teddy was giving him that look.

Billy scooted over and kissed Teddy. It didn't feel strange to kiss Teddy when he was the Hulkling. Just different. It was still Teddy. And it had only taken him a couple of years to convince Teddy of that.

Teddy still tasted the same. Billy hadn't tested his theory, but he was pretty sure that if he could just kiss him, he'd be able to tell it was Teddy no matter what he looked like. Then Teddy rubbed his tongue against Billy's, and Billy decided to just stop thinking.

The hands that reached over to grab his hips were broader than normal. They were more careful too. Teddy was always so careful of his strength when they did this. Billy liked that. A lot.

He also liked the fact that he could be so not careful. There would be no incriminating bruises that needed to be hidden from nosy friends or parents. Billy could suck or bite a little harder. There was no way he could really hurt Teddy.

It took a few seconds for Billy to get his knees settled on either side of Teddy's hips. As soon as he did, Teddy ran his hands up Billy's back, pushing up his old T-shirt until skin touched skin. Billy was touching Teddy's chest. They were still kissing.

Suddenly, Teddy pulled away. "Don't you have class tomorrow?" Billy blinked down at Teddy, waiting for his thoughts to wade through the hormones and process those words. Then he poked Teddy in the side.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the voice of reason in this relationship."

"Fine by me." Teddy rocked his hips _up_ until Billy's mind went totally blank and his hips moved of their own accord.

8am class? What 8am class?

Teddy's hands were back on his hips, encouraging Billy to rock back against him. Billy moved to kiss the side of Teddy's neck, using lips and tongue and teeth. Teddy's fingers dipped into the waistband of his sweat pants. It made Billy shiver.

Neither of them cared when the bed made a truly awful sound. Teddy's fingers traced over Billy's hipbones. Billy's teeth worried at the skin between Teddy's earrings. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

They did notice the sharp crack of wood and the sudden movement downward. Teddy rolled, using himself to shield Billy. Blue energy crackled in the air. It took them a while to realize they were not being attacked. In fact, the only difference between now and thirty seconds ago was that they were two and a half feet lower.

The bed had broken.

Both of them started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to the Young Avengers LJ several years ago, so if it seems familiar to people, that would be why.


End file.
